Chapter 172
is the 172nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Fuegoleon apologizes to Leopold for making him worry, Leopold responds by saying that he knew that Fuegoleon would wake up. Leopold notices that the fire spirit Salamander, and thinks about how it was with a commander of the Eye of the Midnight Sun before disappearing. Leopold also thinks about the quality of Fuegoleon and how its no surprise that Salamander would choose him. Fuegoleon thinks about how he can feel that mana flow into him from the spirit, and that he is grateful since he still has something to do. The elf comments about how a human is receiving the protection of a spirit, and thinks about how its a member of the royalty that is receiving it. Fuegoleon tells Randalls that if he doesn't want to die, then he should resist since he doesn't know if he can control it right now. The elf responds by saying that it doesn't matter that a spirit has chosen him since a human can't defeat an elf. As Fuegoleon launches a spell, the elf tries to erase it but notices that the flames are to intense to for his magic to destroy. As the elf is engulfed in flames, Fuegoleon uses this chance to restrain the elf with a spell. Fuegoleon then says that as the captain of the Crimson Lion, he will not let the elf commit more crimes and destruction with his vice-captain's body. The squad cheers for Fuegoleon, for being the strongest mages their is. Leopold thinks about how incredible his brother is, and how he will surpass his brother one day. Leopold then tells Fuegoleon that while he was asleep, their sister had taken over his duties which surprises Fuegoleon. Fuegoleon thinks about how his sister was originally supposed to be captain and how he had made her do something pretty out of character. Fuegoleon then thinks about how through Salamander, he is capable of sensing that their are non-humans at the heart of the capital. Fuegoleon comments that the fight has only just began, while thinking about William. At the Golden Dawn headquarters, all of the elves gather at one place. One of the elves comments about how the one that gathered them all here is rather twisted, while another one comments about how the clothes they are wearing resemble the ones the royalty wore. The elf also comments about how before they were reincarnated, they were all brought to one place. Another elf says that the one that gathers them is telling them to kill the royalty, and that they is still one of them near by. Close by two mages try to flee, but are suddenly killed by the elf in Langris's body. As the elves group around the final elf, one of them comments that they are all here. An elf tells the elf in Langris's body, Ratri, that the one that reincarnated them was his cousin Patri. Ratri comments that opposites really do attract and that he is itching to kill the royalty. Ratri also says that they will show the humans that the white night has ended and that the golden dawn will rise. Elsewhere, Finral is resting in bed when he is suddenly for out of it. As Finral wonders where he is, Yami asks him how long he plans to sleep. Yami comments that the capital is in a crisis and that Finral can sense that the mana is coming from the elves. Finral thinks about his brother and that he will save him this time, while telling Yami that they are heading out. Fights *Fuegoleon Vermillion vs. Elf Magic and Spells used References Navigation